A Chance to Escape Eternity
by RenadaStyles
Summary: This takes off where the Hellsing anime series ends. There is some AxI, and someone from Alucard's past makes an appearance. Please R&R! COMPLETE
1. Scheme to Rampage and Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. This applies to all chapters to follow.

A strange smile came over Integra's face as the cigar drooped between her fingers sending spiraling whisps of tobocca smoke up to mingle with the wine and blood dripping down to the floor from her servant's mangled hand. Alucard's face was plastered with a grin as her steely blues met his firey reds.

She held the gaze for a moment before, still with that strange smile lingering on her lips, she rose from her seat that also served as her prison bed. The fine cigar was bit between her teeth as she stood and faced away from her vampiric slave.

"Master. One drop. And you shall be free of this prison of stone and life." He stepped towards her feeling the licks of a taunting power that he could have over his master. He would be the master; she would be his!

Integra's strange smile reverted to a smirk as she folded her one arm against her chest to support the elbow of the other now holding her dwindling addiction. "Alucard... To taint my blood would disgrace my family's honor."

"Honor? There is no honor left for the Hellsing name. They've stripped you of everything." The red clad monster's wild smirk faded to a thin smile as he let the shards of broken glass grasped in his bleeding, gloved hand clink against the floor.

With a flare of sudden rage, Sir Integra spun on her heels to face the blunt thing she called pet. A fire danced in her eyes as she raved. "As long as I live, I shall fight to keep my family's honor! The Hellsing dynasty has fought to protect the name of God, her majesty, and this country! I will not have naive fools over taking my operations! I will never surrender! I will fight to my final dying breathe!"

Alucard kept his facial expression; though, his eyes hidden behind lenses of amber sadden as his flesh rejected the shards embedded in it and the fallen blood returned to unmarred skin. Only the tell-tale rips in his gloves spoke of a mutilation that had afflicted his dead flesh. "Then how do you intend to escape, my master. Do you wish me to mutilate the weaklings they set as guards and unlock the door for you?"

With a sudden calm, Integra said, "As tempting as your offer may be, I must choose a more stealthy route." Integra took a long draw on the final remains of her cigar before shoving the stub and ash into the fine meat nicely laid before her. Staring at the elegant display of cutlery and tossed salad she mumbled, "They treat me as an unfit deviant and treat me to fine delicacies suited to the Queen's taste... Alucard, I have a new mission for you."

"Yes, my master?" Alucard's earlier disappointments were shoved to the back recesses of his mind as he curiously quipped about what his master's scheme could possibly be. It always amazed him how she could stand strong at the most dire of moments and discover a rat hole to slither through to safety. Of course, these holes were usually of his creation and formed in a less than subtle manner.

"The supposed fall of Hellsing has certainly tantalized the ears of many vampires whom seek sanctuary. I highly doubt they will make their presences low key; however, I do believe they need a little coaxing into a riot... and before the Vatican shows. Do you understand Alucard?" Integra eyed her slave with hands folded behind her back standing like a woman conducting miniscal business.

"Of course. And by which means should I use to coax these hell unworthy creatures?"

"That does not matter to me. Have your fun. I only wish for the monsters to cause such an uproar that the knighted fools will realize this death business beyond their control and come crying to me."

Alucard's face twisted into a pleased smirk. "Ah, ingenious as ever, my master. I will do so with haste." As he spoke, Alucard faded through the cell walls and into the night.

After her monster had vanished, Integra sat on the finely carved oak chair placed before the dainty table with her meal assured things would go as she desired. She gave the soup a taste as she happily imagined the Round Table council begging and pleaing for her forgiveness. Her enjoyable thoughts, though, were ruined by the foul tasting liquid. "Bleh. The old croan must be losing her taste buds."


	2. A Free Bird

Alucard reveled in the task his master had assigned him. Nothing pleased him more than having the freedom to paint the night with blood however he wished. Of course, his fledgling could not be left behind. The poor girl was at a lost without her master and in an irked rage at the slap her master's master had received. So many innocent, good men had died to satisfy a near dozen's lust for power. It made her blanch. And poor Walter! The old warrior had hung in for awhile, but the wounds from the crash had been too much for his old body to handle.

Shaking such dispairing thoughts from her mind, Seras placed a new set of bullets into her gun. At the moment, she was firing round after round at a group of teenage vampires purposely missing their hearts. Alucard had warned her not to kill any of the creatures. They were meant to cause a rucous, not do the bastards of the Round Table's dirty work. Of course, this proved a troublesome task since the pissed off vampires didn't exactly enjoy bullets burning through their leathery skins.

She spent most of her nights running from angery undead mobs such as this and then sleeping in the sewers and abandoned warehouses during the day. It wasn't exactly her ideal life style; however, a bath would have to wait. Still... that coffin of hers was being missed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alucard, unlike Seras, was having a fine time creating the monsters that chased down the police girl each night. His veins flowed with hot, fresh blood and his monstrous demeanour worsened from the glee of constant killing. He would occassionally turn a lowly human after promising them eternal life. What greedy fools! Only he would be cursed to a never ending existance. A stab to their heart, a blow to the brain, and the pathetic things would be dead.

Unfortunently, these common mortals grew tiring and the occassional ghoul puppet helped to amuse him. And there were the already turned romping the streets. He would easily entice them into fights amongst crowds of innocent folk... too easily. His mission had lost its original luster.

During the sunlit hours, he would simply slink to a dark hole and wait till the stars shone and lighted his path of destruction. Such idle hours were even more dreary. His master's mission was becoming quite tedious and boring compared to its initial pleasures. When would the old fools realize that only his master was suited to run the Hellsing organization and damn the damned?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks time came and went in a dull flash. Integra did no more than pace in worry of her scheme's progress and glare at any who dared intrude upon her prison cell. She hardly touched her food not wanting to stoop to such ironic behaviors nor wishing to punish her tongue with such foul tastes. How could her majesty enjoy such horrible meals?

Of course, from her lack of eating and inability to adjust to sleeping on a piece of wood, Integra had grown thin and frail looking with heavy bags beneath her eyes. She looked as though she had taken Alucard's offer and joined the undead.

Thankfully, Integra's irritating wait came to an end as she heard keys clicking the bolts and locks of her prison door one eve. Unable to see who was on the other end of the wooden slab of a door, she spat irritably, "Must I tell you each day? I do not wish to eat that horrid food!"

She was immediately pacified when the Queen's two men dressed in their black suits and bowlers entered her tiny domain. In hushed tones, they spoke to her.

After they had departed, Integra's chapped lips twisted into a tired smile. "Well, I daresay, it is about time."

As if this was a play and the director had given a cue, Alucard appeared on his master's bench sitting crossed legged. "My apologies, master. I was having far too much fun carrying out your orders."

Integra eyed her monster as he licked stray blood from around his mouth. She didn't even wish to know the details of his midnight campaigns. "By tomorrow morning, I shall be a free woman by the Queen's decree. I will be announced innocent and some fictional man pronounced the true assassin burning in hell."

"But your honor will still be marred."

Integra frowned. As much as she hated to admit it, Alucard was right. She would have to work tirelessly to rebuild the pride her family had developed over centuries of diligent obedience.

Sighing, she sat next to her servant and shoved a cigar between her lips. She may have denied her body the indulgences of food and sleep but never would she ban it from the sweet taste of tobacco. She scoured her pockets for a light to no avail, but Alucard happened to have one at hand. Excepting the light, she took a long draw as all the untouched work of three weeks harrassed her mind.

As she winced at the image of papers piled from floor to ceiling and the cost of repairs and the need for new recruits, Alucard mentioned another issue to pester her wearied head.

"Hellsing no longer lies hidden in the night. With your little riot, vampires are a common household name."

Integra groaned and sunk against the cold stone wall. That was a matter she knew not how to resolve. "We will continue as before. Eventually, people will think themselves mad for such thoughts and push vampires back into the realm of their fantasies."

"Yes, in time. For now, you shall have to fight back nosy reporters."

"Indeed. But they will tire." Taking another long draw on her cigar, she stayed in her slumped position ignoring the uncomfortableness of it. "The bastards conceded, though. That was the purpose of the undead riot."

"They may have surrendered the battle, but the war shall never end."

"No." Integra forced herself to her feet and stared beyond the prison walls. "But I shall never surrender."


	3. Hellsing is Back

The next night the moon was melded with the sky allowing the stars to have the glory of lighting up the heavens. Down below, though, on the earthen plane, only an enveloping darkness could be found since the twinkling novas were too many galaxies away to provide effecient light. And so it was with squinting eyes that the Hellsing house was observed.

The owner of this mansion, that stood in all its Renaissance glory with the occassional modern obstruction, was finally free to walk its many halls; however, the tour was not a pleasant journey. Unfortunently, an investigative force had scavaged through it looking for details of false treachery which the Queen had not been quick enough to cease. The old woman was losing all her senses, physical and mental.

Sighing, Sir Integra reclined in her favored leather chair. At least it remained. Along with various documents taken for the now ended investigation and promised to be return, which she was certain would not happen, various objects of value had vanished. She was certain the detectives of Scotland Yard were not the most honest of gents and certainly a few bandits had found the estate an easy target now unguarded. And, naturally, the patriotic zealots had had their part in rampaging the stately home. If only the fools had known they were destroying the home of England's most devout!

All-in-all, the damage was great not only to the home but to the heiress as well. Her name was a word cursed in the average citizen's home and her enterprise bent and shattered. How was she to dust away the untrusting glares and reinstate all that had once made home home?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As her mind whirred with all that had to be accomplished, an unwanted presence appeared. It stood peering at its master while she sat in quiet contemplation. It wasn't until she uncrossed her legs and leaned her elbows on top of the desk with chin cradled in hands that an inhuman grin graced his pale features.

"What do you think of the remodeling master?"

A smile found a way onto her lips no longer able to frown and curse at the horrible ruins her home was in. "I wish they had torn those maroon curtains in the downstairs hall. I always thought them horrible to look at."

"Indeed. I'm glad to find my rooms in order, though."

"Hmph." Integra had already guessed that the undead's basement would be left untouched. Even England's finest officers were too coward to tread down there. And she was certain her demon pet was glad to have his coffin let alone. It was the only thing he really cared about in her opinion.

Lighting up a cigar and taking a few moments to enjoy the intoxicating taste and aroma, Integra gave her orders as her vampire had patiently been expecting. "Tomorrow shall be spent surmising the damage and playing catch up." She took another puff of her cigar before continuing. "These next few weeks shall be trying but business shall be as usual."

Integra could sense the spark in Alucard's eye. He had already voiced his state of boredom and knew he longed for a more entertaining mission. Of course, the duel with Incognito had set his standards much higher in terms of a worthy opponent. Her servant would be whining about dull missions for quite some time. Another headache that would have to be contended with. "Tonight, I have no mission for you, Alucard. Until a proper military force along with a new string of reliable informants can be gathered and trained, you and that police girl will be handling all missions that arise. But for now, you may put an end to the riot you've started. That is all."

Alucard bent in a bow exercised with well bred poised. It often fascinated the owner of such a vicious monster how he could be so much like a gentleman at times.

As he faded away, Integra reverted to reclining in her chair and wrinkling her brow with thoughts of sleepless nights, cramped hands, and blood thirsty freaks that needed to be damned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unbeknownst to Seras, Hellsing had begun to reinstate itself and so she was continuing to entice vampires and run away. She was getting tired to this nightly mission, and her tired eyes showed it quite well. It didn't take long for her sore feet to give out and cause her to tumble to the ground. At this point, she didn't bloody well care if the stupid freaks stabbed her heart out. Wait... she did care! She didn't want to die! Suddenly turning on the advancing foes, she found her gun pointed at the back of her master. She was so tired she hadn't even sensed his presence!

Alucard had watched his fledgling for a time in mild amusement before wiping out the group of freaks that had been tailing her. With his devilish smirk, he said to her, "You may commence killing the freaks, police girl."

Standing and dusting herself off, she gave her master a confused look. "But I thought we didn't want to help the Round Table?"

"Hellsing has regained control over the execution of the freaks. You will report back to headquarters at this night's end."

Seras's face lit up and gave a salute to her master. "Aye, aye, sir!"


	4. Foreplay

((AN: Finally! I've gotten the next chapter up! If you'll note, the second part has lyrics in _italics_ a good song that I found too fitting for Integra. I may use further lyrics in other chapters if I see it so fits. Also, the next chapter shall be the introduction to my little twist in this whole story. Up to this point, the other chapters have been foreplay, so to say. Please R&R! Enjoy!))

((Disclaimer: "The Look" by: Roxette is not mine. This applies to all following chapters.))

The first week of Integra's freedom marked the beginning steps in re-establishing the Hellsing empire as well as marked the start of weariness.

Integra had done little beyond work. Without Walter, there really was no one to bring her tea or food or suggest a nap. By the end of the second week of continual work, Integra had managed to hire a proper number of replacement maids and manservants to clean and take care of the house but none to fulfill the role of faithful butler.

The bustling domestic workers kept the physical structure of the mansion in top order while the inner-workings, the people who kept the mansion with a purpose, were slowly losing momentum.

Seras Victoria found it an effort to lift a pistol let alone her massive canon. The lack of blood flowing through her veins and sleep helped little. She had initially been excited about the prospect of returning to the Hellsing manor with her warm coffin-like bed and a hot shower. Unfortunently, she saw little of either during her night hours of chasing freaks and days assisting her master's master in what little ways she could. At least on the streets, she had been able to sleep!

Alucard, on-the-other-hand, was suffering from simple boredom. Nothing seemed to thrill him as it used to, not since Incognito. His master's prediction had been right, and he found no solice in his dreamless hours of rest. He felt his time was being wasted. Of course, he had eternity to idol away.

Integra had boundless paper work, nothing unusual, an extra need for freak control, and very few men to replace the ones she had lost.

Ferguson was irreplacable, but someone had to be in charge of her militia. Out of the eleven who still remained from the original task force none qualified as leadership material. And the police girl was still too young and unsure of herself and her 'special situation' to properly lead... She could train, though.

This idea brought the only good thought she had had in days.

Of course, that would leave the care of the freaks in Alucard's hands alone. She was certain the vampire would not mind... not that he had a choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the night came to life in all its midnight glory, Sir Integra Hellsing reclined in the leathery comfort of her office chair searching her desk with a gloved hand while her eyes interpreted a finely printed document held in her other appendage. Paperwork was such a tedious task, yet it demanded completion.

_Walking like a man_

Integra gave an irritated sigh.

She set aside her papers and began to rummage through drawers becoming quite irritated that the tobocca she desired evaded her so. It was in such a state that her annoying servant found her.

"My, my master. Aren't you in a fiesty mood tonight."

She only paused to glare at the lanky demon as she slammed the last of the desk drawers shut. The only thought on her mind was, _"Where the bloody hell are my cigars?"_

"I do believe you had your last in your room this afternoon, master." The words came from smirking lips that took the greatest pleasure in tormenting the one he was bound to body and soul. Well, perhaps not soul. This thing, Alucard, had long ago sold himself to the devil to be free of the mortal ties only to be bound in servitude to the very humans he loathed. .

So angered was she by the truth of the words her puppet spoke, that she let a fist bang against the desk. Thankfully, the carpenter who designed this piece of furniture used the wood of a strong oak able to withstand an angery woman's rage.

_Hitting like a hammer _

"Tsk. Tsk. Tempermental as ever. You have changed little since your early years." Alcuard clicked his tongue at his master while that smirk she loathed continued to dance on his lips.

Surrendering her frown to an irritated upward curl of her mouth, she asked irritably, "And is that such a bad thing?"

Alucard only continued his mocking look. She had always been moody and quick to displease; however, her juvenile days had given her a mind easier to lighten. These days a cold sheet of steel wrapped around her happiness unwilling to let it be free. He only could shake his head with these thoughts in mind. If she did not avoid pleasantries, then she would not be the ruthless leader she is today able to survive through the hell her life was.

_She's a juvenile scam _

"Now what do you want. I am rather busy tonight, Alucard."

"Nothing more than to see how my master fairs this lovely evening." His red eyes glinted behind his amber lenses telling the truth of his presence. Integra knew quite well that he paid her visits with a reason always in mind even if it was simply to harass her until she felt insanity creeping into her already strained mind.

"I have no missions for you tonight. The military units are efficent enough for the pitiful freaks."

"Master, you then have caused me great pleasure. You know I despise playing with the weak... and this offers a night spent with you."

Integra only sighed as her servant spoke. He found this to be a fun game. A game she was tired of playing. Who could piss the other off first. Alucard usually won since Integra possessed little in the way of patience. Still, she wouldn't let him win so easily. The paperwork was not a mission she was ready to dive into and satiating her pet's desire for attention could be indulged if only for a moment or two.

_Never was a quitter _

"It seems the latest hell on earth experience has left you without a playmate." Integra, of course, was referring to Incognito and the chaos he had unleashed on London and its innocent citizens.

"Ah, but I have you, my dear."

Integra wrinkled her nose at the use of the pet name not taking a particular liking to it. Alucard was the pet, not her.

"No, I _have_ you, _my _dear ."

"_My _apologies. You are most correct, master." Alucard gave a sweeping bow holding his hat in place at the rim making her all the more aware of the grace hidden in his demonic form.

"No, no. Let _me_ apologize. Afterall, I'm just a boring old master incapable of giving her pets any fun new toys to play with." The sarcasm oozed from her lips indicating two key facts: one, Integra was confident she would irritate him, something rarely to occur; and two, she was all the more easy to irk tonight.

"I fear I am the old one. As the saying goes, it is difficult to teach an old dog new tricks; therefore you must appease it with new toys to throw about and gnash at in the same way it always has."

"Of course, of course. I'll be sure to have Seras convert a few virgin men."

This absurd idea gave them both a good reason to grin wide. Alucard even gave a laugh cut short by a knock and tired groan from the one they had just found so amusing.

"You may enter, Ms. Victoria."

Seras dragged herself into the office trying to appear composed; however, the slouch in her shoulders, dark circles beneath her red eyes, and slurred words noted this effort to be futile.

"Is there something the matter, officer?"

"No, ma'am. Just reporting in for the evening. I know it's only three, but I cleared out the warehouse on Fifth and Vine."

Integra sat in silence for a few minutes suddenly making Seras very fidgety believing she was in some sort of trouble.

It was Alucard who spoke first. "You really must drink the blood of your victims. It'll revitalize you."

Seras' eyes grew wide with terror at this suggestion and was about to protest when Integra intervened.

"You must drink blood but blood of the medical pack variety... If you do this, you shall have the rest of the day off."

Pleased with this mini-vacation, if it could be called that, Seras happily agreed and nearly skipped out of the room in her joy to contemplate the medical pack before grudgingly sipping it dry.

"Master, must you force her to drink those left-overs?"

"And you do not?"

"Only when I find no fresh blood to satiate my tongue."

Integra gave a wicked grin and said with quick wit, "If you drank blood fresh from the human body then you would be disobeying my orders. And we very well know that isn't possible."

Alucard, though, was not to be thrown off. "My last taste of satisfying blood was of yours spilled onto the dungeon floor."

_Tasty like a raindrop _

This was the final card, the ace up the sleeve, to get Integra on her feet and hot with rage. "That was inappropriate Alucard. Leave."

With a silent bow, just as graceful as before, Alucard vanished into the shadows.

Oh how he loved it when his master gave him such mean looks with those icy eyes of hers.

_She's got the look_


	5. Time Wears Thin

The days and nights trickled by at a snail's pace. Integra had her army, weaker than prefered but strong in numbers and rapidly improving. Seras had proven more capable at her training assignment than expected. Of course, the clutzy vampiress was still too young to take charge of an army which is why Integra had eventually hired Sergeant George Frops. He was middle-aged, twenty years military experience, and well respected by his military associates. Thus far, during his initial three weeks of command, he had proven an excellent addition.

Beyond this bit of improvement on re-establishing the Hellsing empire, everything else went wrong. Her name was still cursed, the persistent reporter still prying, the Queen avoiding the 'scandal of the century' like a plague, the other knights harassing her at every turn, the last mission of freak control resulted in two casualties and made the news, etc. etc. Her massive amount of paper work did little to ease her spirits nor did Alucard.

Feeling the tugs of weariness yanking her eyelids down at _only_ four in the morn, Integra cursed, pinched the bridge of her nose and said gruffly to the seemingly vacant air, "What the hell do you want?"

"To wish you good morning, master." The bodiless voice soon took a form as the red clad vampire strode from his shadowy corner. His trademark smirk turned the corner of his lips upward; however, they were not as broad and far reaching tonight, or rather morning.

Peering from between the fingers of the splayed hand over her face, Sir Integra stared unanswering at her pet for several moments earning her a curious raised brow in questioning. Having momentarily dazed out, she shook her head and straightened her suit jacket as she rose from her seat stretching her weary limbs. If her lack of health from within the prison had not been apparent in its flourescent lighting, it was like a slap in the face with the mere desk lamp light desperately trying to reach beyond the bounds of its homely desk.

Alucard's content expression turned into a frown as he fully realized his master's sickening condition. If Walter still survived, Integra would be pushed into eating proper meals and sleeping at more regular intervals; however, with the old Angel of Death gone forever to that afterlife, no one had been there to keep check on Integra's daily routine. True, Alucard had been aware of her lack in physical strength and fresh glow; however, he had seen his master wear her mind and body quite thin before. This occassion, though, warranted concern which Alucard did not hesitate to probe upon his sudden realization.

"Perhaps sleep and food would be wise."

The comment got him a sharp look of anger as the tart reply came, "I am quite capable of sleeping and eating when I must."

"Hmmm... yet you can barely keep your eyes open and body spry."

Another glare and long silence followed by a snort. Perhaps a further comment about her independant compentancy would have slithered its way from her lips; however, her phone rang.

After a quick exchange of words, she said shortly, "You have a mission."

Not fully conceded to letting his master's condition be unattended to, Alucard pushed the matter to the side. He would harrass her later; his assistance was now needed in a more... constructive way.

"It seems a little pest has made herself quite at home in one of the few Catholic churches infecting London."

Alucard contemplated this with intrigue. It was true most weaker vampires could not withstand the holiness of anything Godly; however, if one was powerful enough, a stroll amongst the pews was relatively painless.

Integra could sense Alucard's eagerness rising at the inference they both concluded upon. Still, from the report given to her, it was a freak to be worried by.

"Alucard. Be careful with this one. Sergeant Frops says she's only taken the priest's life, and it is within one of the more destitute churches. Apparently, the Catholics don't generate enough revenue in this country to keep up appearances." Integra's lips twitched up slightly at this last statement. Oh, how she loathed those damn Catholics.

"Ah, no need to worry, master. I shall exterminate the foe as always." Giving a cackle as he vanished he whooped, "This promises to be such fun!"

Alucard's departing exclamation worried her more than the freak. Sighing, she shoved a few cigars into her pocket and ordered her driver to meet her at the front door. She would be attending this mission. Why? Alucard's inclination to mischief, the prospect of this freak being more powerful, ecape from paperwork... Integra could list a variety of excuses.


	6. A Twist of Fate

In a matter of moments, Integra's stuffy office transformed into a beat-up Catholic sanctuary stripped of its former glory in the cool night air. It was rather melancholy, depressing yet deserving of a nod. The stained glass windows were beautifully painted, at least the ones unshattered, while the bricks and solid oak frame remained defiant to the elements though not to vandals. Of course, one could say the bright lights glaring upon it from tanks and the armed militia surrounding it took some of the sad beauty away from this former masterpiece; however, the impression was still forgeable. At least Alucard thought so as he slinked towards the entrance only to be halted by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I advise you not enter without warning." The voice was monotonous yet rigid with authority. Sergeant Frops was the sort of man to only think of business. Alucard often wandered if the man had a life beyond the military; it was very doubtable. And it was slightly irking yet fascinating that the man had enough gull, and height, to lay a hand on _his_ shoulder. Why, even the toughest of men shirked away from his presence. Perhaps Integra had made a wise choice. But the matter at hand was far more deserving of contemplation than this personna which would be with the Hellsing Organization for quite some time... unless a freak death occured. Very possible and very unlikely.

"You must forget what I am."

"She knew you were coming."

"Oh?" Alucard shrugged the unwanted hand off and turned to give the Sergeant some time to elaborate. Most vampires could sense if he was coming. They were, afterall, all descended from the tainted blood that stagnated in his veins. And, even more fascinating, this vampiress didn't flee. Apparently, she was either A. cocky or B. actually the challenge she's claiming to be.

"Shortly after I called Sir Hellsing, she leaned out one of the windows up top and shouted, 'Oh-ho! So, the supreme master of the damned finally comes. Send him to the third floor, second door to the left if you will.' And then she vanished before a shot could be taken."

Just hearing the Sergeant saying that line with a straight face and unchanged tone was far too amusing for Alucard. It was a struggle to keep the twitching corners of his lips from spreading further beyond a small smirk.

Waving the Sergeant and his warning aside, Alucard entered the building just as the headlights from Integra's car became visible to the sanctioned off vicinity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the church of his religion, Alucard paid little mind to the holy symbols and thrashed pews as he ascended through the tiled floors till he reached the third. Finding the appropriate door, he entered with a sudden strange feeling twisting in his gut. The presence of this freak was something... familiar. Something... something he hadn't felt in many, many, many centuries.

And just as his eyes scanned the room to lay upon the final corner of darkness uneyed, Alucard's heart stopped. Well, it would have if he still had one for the figure staring back with ruby red eyes was one he had hungered for, loved, and terrified.

The Vampire King stumbled back with eyes round as tables unwilling to believe the image before him as reality. _It mustn't be. It cannot be._

"But it can be, Count, or shall I say Alucard? Such a silly name for humans to give you." Her laughter was light and airy, sweet as her voice, just as he remembered.

"I... I... don't understand." Confusion was all Alucard could lamely claim as he stared still struck with shock at the vampiress before him.

"Come, Alucard, is it quite so difficult to understand? Just because you could not claim me did not mean another could."

Slowly regaining brain function and slightly hurt by this slap, he narrowed his eyes and asked, "Who..."

A shrug was the reply. "Some virgin you damned. Sigh, I was walking home late one eve from a party when she jumped me and drank from my neck. I suppose it was lucky that Johnathan and I had not consummated are love yet else I would be a ghoul. Then again, our physical love was delayed by a certain nuisance obsessed with biting me."

Her red eyes flashed angerily at Alucard before quickly softening. She approached and leaned dangerously close up towards his face. "Now do not lie, you are glad to see me, are you not?"

"I... yes, but... no..." _How could I have not known? Surely news would have reached my ear._

"Tsk, tsk. Per usual, you do not think matters through. Why would Mr. Abraham share such details with you? He knew your reaction would be one of lust and defiance. He had to restrain you for the safety of humanity."

"Why come to me now, then? Why hide all these years and then suddenly appear?"

"Because..." Here she took a forlorn face and gazed somewhat longingly towards the moon though what the longing was evaded his mind. He could read her mind as she read his, they would still share their bond; but he was too wrapped up in the moment to think straight.

"After I turned into the living dead, I pitied myself and longed for my ruin life. I still do. But then I determined revenge. Of course, I could not reap until I was strong enough. And now... now it seems not to matter anymore. Oh, Alucard!"

She soundly flew into his chest and sobbed. He did not know how to react but did not have to think long as a gun twisted its barrel into his chest.

"Nothing! It is your fault I have nothing, am nothing. You are nothing, Alucard, nothing! Die, you bastard, die!"

Alucard had his gun out and tingling her flesh as it pressed against her temple. "Let us not be hasty... Mina."

"Oh, shut it. You ruined my life. You ruined everything. You sick, twisted bastard."

"I'm sorry you had to lead this existance. I... I never meant you to suffer. You would do better to rest now."

"Die, Alucard!"

A single gunshot resounded in the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

((AN: Dun, dun, dun. Cliff hanger! Muahahaha... And don't worry for those of you who picked up on some things off with this interesting twist to my tale. I assure you, in the next chapter or two things'll make more sense. So keep reading! It's not at all what it seems! heheheeh... ))


	7. She's Back

A single gunshot resounded in the room...

The caused wound dripped blood for a few moments before quickly mending itself and expelling the lead. The purified bullet had been wasted on the arm of dead flesh. Not that it mattered since the No Life King could not die; however, Integra was slightly irked that he had stopped the bullet from piercing the skull of the vampiress.

Their positions remained unchanged with the exception of Alucard's extended arm hovering protectively by his former love's head. Integra now stood in the doorway, right eye twitching and gun extended at arm's length dangerously ready to take precise aim.

"What the hell, Alcuard." Her voice was not loud and harsh as might be expected but rather a mumble. His was an odd action, one against her will (something he never disobeyed even if it did not fall in the range of an actual order) and against his normal treatment of freaks. Perhaps this witch was the challenge Alucard had been lusting for and wished to be the executioner, but something in the look of his eye told her otherwise.

"The seamstress will be quite displeased with having to mend my coat again. She always makes a big fuss about it." Alucard turned his gaze from the top of Mina's head to Integra. A smirk was on his face, but it lacked the usual mockery and menace it typically held.

"Alucard..." Integra's voice was a little more stern this time as she and Alucard glared at one another for a few moments interrupted by the sudden motion of the female vampire jumping back and out of the way. Her glare was cold and calculating. Her gun raised to point at Integra who in turn redirected her aim at the fledgling.

"Put the gun down." He could have been speaking to either woman; however, Integra was the one who made demands in their relationship, so it was safe to assume he meant the other 'woman'.

In response to Alucard's demand, Mina laughed heartily. "You fool! You saved me! After all these centuries, do you think I love you? Do you think you still have a chance? I'll watch you both burn in hell."

With that statement, she fired two shot's at Integra only to be halted by Alucard's quick hand. He dropped the bullets to the ground as Mina's eyes turned into narrow slits.

Integra, interested yet still perplexed, asked, "Who is she?"

Alucard said nothing for a long time. "Wilhelmina Murray-Harker."

Integra stood silently behind Alucard thinking the situation through, no expression of shock or surprise etched onto her face. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Integra frowned. She knew something wasn't right; however, from Alucard's tone, Integra knew it would be unwise to state anything in opposition to his present belief.

"Alucard, as your master, you are bound to my order. My first and foremost order has always been to destroy all rubbish that threatens this country, the queen, and God. She is one such freak..." Alucard growled. "...however, I will allow you to ignore that command, for now. Report back once this area has been vacated of all beings, human or otherwise."

With that order, or rather discharge of order, Integra turned on her heel and left the room. It was Alucard's turn to be surprised by odd behavior; however, he would have to question his master later. Mina required his full attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Integra walked out of the decrepit old church casting it a hateful look whether it be for the religion it represented or because of a certain freak inside. Sergeant Frops was immediately at her side.

"Sir, has the freak been silenced?"

"Are all Catholics bloody insane?"

"Are all Protestants perfectly sane?"

Typically, such a comment would receive a harsh lashing; but Integra only smirked and shook her head. For some reason, the remark reminded her of something Walter would say. She did miss that man.

"I want one unit to remain until either you see Alucard exit the building, or I give you a call. The rest may return to the barracks."

"Yes, sir." Frops then commenced to give the scattered Hellsing men orders.

Even though his question was unanswered, Sergeant Frops did as his boss ordered. Integra liked that about him, no questions asked and straight to business.

As the troops rushed about her pausing only to let her pass, Integra gave this new situation careful thought. She would have to talk to Alucard as soon as he returned. Of course, he wouldn't believe her... not without some sort of evidence. It seemed she would have to do some rummaging through her family's historical records. What an eventful evening this had turned into. At least she had a good excuse not to do paperwork, not that she was trying to avoid it or anything.


	8. The Truth Begins to Tell

Integra sighed as she flipped the yellowed pages of one of many books in the Hellsing family's personal library. The book she was currently reading was in fact a journal belonging to the great Abraham van Hellsing. Along with this diary, she had already scouted through numerous other aged texts; a leaning tower rested by her side.

Feeling she had sufficiently gathered all that she could, Integra looked to the curtained window to see bright beams of light trying to work their way through the sheer material. It was well into the morning, and as usual Integra had forgotten to sleep. It was, therefore, an effort to rise from the soft leathery chair meant to comfort eager readers and more so to carry the three heavy volumes along with letters to her office. She wasn't a fool, not by any means; she simply chose to ignore the issue of her health. Fatigue was now a constant, nagging thing that seemed to drag her energy down while her clothes had become much too loose. But she ignored it all. She had to keep working.

Of course, she could have had a few hours of sleep if she hadn't been intent on proving a point to Alucard. To think an undead's well being took precedence over her own health was not a topic she liked to ponder; yet her night of research was a point in favor to this idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allowing the gathered knowledge to slam upon her desk, Integra stared out her large office window for quite some time before averting her gaze to the work on her desk. Just as she settled in to begin, a knock came at her door.

"Enter."

Sergeant Frops marched in stoicly as ever; and, after a gracious bow (Integra had insisted such gallantry was unnecessary, but the man proved determined in his rigid ways of formality), told Integra what little he could of the previous night's events.

"There is not much to report. We waited as commanded and after about fifteen minutes the witch fled from the window she had first appeared. It would have been futile to take aim and fire. Only Officer Victoria may have been capable to catch the swift freak; however, she was not present. Alucard shortly after walked out and vanished."

"And where was the police girl?"

"I do not know, sir."

"Hm..." It seemed the police girl would require some disciplinary action; however, she had a more pertinent matter to attend to first. "And Alucard? Did he say anything before he... vanished?"

"No, sir."

Integra let out a long sigh and wished to speak to the true immortal freak now; however, she did not think he'd be pleased to be disrupted from his sleep. Not that that usually stopped her, but this was a sensitive vampire she was dealing with. She must tread carefully.

"Thank you for the report, Sergeant. You are dismissed." Frops bowed and then perfectly pivoted an about face before marching out to give the troops a rough drill workout.

Integra, on the other hand, glared menacingly at her paperwork abandoned the night before and opted to pay Ms. Victoria a visit in the basement... and perhaps check to see if Alucard was in any mood to join her upstairs.

Knocking on the vampiress' room door with two sharp raps, Integra did not wait for a reply before walking in; Seras was snoozing soundly in her bed. It took Integra several minutes to wake up the police girl who truely slept as sound as any dead thing. Since violent shaking, yelling, and dragging her off the bed didn't work, Integra discovered a bucket of icy water was the perfect trick.

Seras screeched loudly and looked up at her master's master shivering. The shock was enough to get her clumsily to her feet and give a poor, unerect salute followed by a wide yawn.

Integra's right eye twitched. "Where were you last night?"

"Huh... I... uh...well, you see, it's a rather complicated matter and I, um..." Seras was like a child trying to weasel her way out of trouble but unable to forge a clever lie. Tweedling her thumbs didn't help set her brain in motion either.

"Well, Ms. Victoria?"

Knowing there was no way around it, Seras responded in a rapid voice then held her breathe (though she didn't even have to breathe) to await her inevitable punishment. "I was about to report in for duty as usual, sir; but then Master told me I couldn't report in today. I asked him why, and he said just to shut it and do as I was told, so I did what I was told because you know when Master is in a bad mood it isn't wise to argue."

"And what did he tell you to do?"

"Weeeellllllll..."

"She is sworn to secrecy." Alucard, having heard Seras' shriek and sensing Integra's presence had floated in to see what was happening.

"And when did you decide it was okay to keep secrets from me?" Integra rounded on her slave sending him a less than pleased look.

"I have many secrets, master; however, I do not think you'd wish to know them all." Alucard didn't even attempt a grin as his expression was deeply tired making him appear the aged being he is. Also, his tone was long and drawn out as though he was simply tired with speaking.

"That does not mean you can send my officer running about doing your business."

"I had other business to attend to last night."

"I would like to speak to you about that."

"I'd rather not."

"I rather you did."

Alucard growled.

"Come to my office at dusk. Everything isn't as it seems, Alucard. Though you are a freak in every definition of the word, you are still susceptible to human error and emotion."

Alucard gave a sour laugh with his now irked frown. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. I left my humanity behind many centuries ago."

"Then why did you protect her?"

Alucard open his mouth to respond but knew he could give no decent reply. Instead, he growled again before slinking into a dark corner and vanishing. He was in no mood to deal with a prying master that could force him to say and do whatever she willed with a snap of her fingers.

Seras, who had been present during the course of this conversation, was quite confused. Before she could ask what was going on, Integra left.

Pouting, Seras slumped to the floor, "Why doesn't anyone ever tell me what's going on?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As dusk settled in, Alucard slunk into Integra's office and glowerd over her desk as she finished up some paperwork. After several minutes, Integra set the documents to the side and brough tthe three ancient volumes as well as letters to the center of her desk. Alucard raised a brow in intrigue but said nothing.

"Tell me what happened after I left."

"I returned to my rooms, had a glass of my favorite wine mixed with blood, took a nap..."

"You're avoiding my question."

"Not all. I answered your question. It's not my fault you aren't specific enough."

Alucard was putting on a good show by starting the little game of who can piss off the other first; however, Integra was at an advantage tonight armed with her valuable information. Of course, Integra threw out the handicap by allowing her temper to take over. Normally, she could hold out a little longer but going forty-eight hours without sleep snipped the fuse away.

"Tell me what happened after I left the church, damn it!"

"Temper, temper." Alucard wagged his finger as he leaned his hip on the side of her desk. "You are touchier than ever. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, someone missed her nap time. Perhaps you should go to bed."

"I'll go to bed whenever I damn please." Integra had hopped to her feet this time which didn't turn out to be a wise action since her head suddenly felt light and airy. Luckily, she could support herself by resting a hand on the desk, or rather slamming it then allowing it to rest.

"Go to bed."

"I told y..."

Alucard rolled his eyes causing Integra to glare silently at him. It was another one of those things he did that just annoyed the heck out of her.

"You're behaving like a child and insensibly. Why, I remember when you _were_ a child and refused to sleep because you thought the vampires you recently failed to exterminate were going to get you. You stayed up three days straight and made up pitable excuses why."

"I have never been frighten of vampires."

Alucard, in two swift steps, was staring down at Integra, fangs bared and centimeters away. Integra defiantly glared up.

"Only fools are fearless..." His frightening contortion of features faded back into their lethargic expression. "And only fools don't sleep."

"What happened last night?" Integra had no desire to persue the topic of her sleep. She had much more important matters to discuss, paperwork to do, and freaks to damn.

"Nothing. We had a few words and then she left."

"And what words were those?"

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing, then you would not have had words. Do not make me turn my questions into direct orders, Alucard."

They still stood precariously near to one another, each refusing to be the first to step away. Integra would not concede to the fright Alucard implied she had, and he would not step back because her fierceness was all the more tasty up close. She stared death in the eye and did not shrink from it whereas he had. She had the courage to face death whereas he had been too cowardly to accept fate. It made him appreciate his master all the more. And such had been a part of his musings during the day upon his solitary throne.

"She further exclaimed her deep seeded hatred for me, and I told her..." Alucard's eyes did not shift away, so Integra caught the emotion of the words he had said but did not repeat in his ruby reds. "All-in-all, words were exchanged, and it ended with me trying to kill her."

"You tried to kill her?"

"Of course. I may have wanted her cursed to eternity with me, but I now realize that neither of us would have been happy that way."

"I don't see how anyone would be happy as a vampire."

"If one does not consent to it, then no."

"Even if one consents to it, they may still be unhappy. That police girl consented, and she refuses to accept her fate."

"Yes, well, she is an odd case."

"Indeed." They shared a bemused grin before Integra turn to her pile of research and handed three letters to Alucard. "These should explain everything. If you find them insufficent, these books will further prove the point."

Uncertain as to what the point could be, Alucard took the letters and began to read.

((AN: The next chapter will contain the three letters.))


	9. The Letters

_Dear Abraham van Hellsing, _

_I am pleased that you have decided to keep correspondence with me throughout these past two years. After that trying time with the Count, I have lived each day expecting him to come back and tear my soul away. I have you to forever thank for my continued breathe and happiness. _

_I know I have told you thanks many a time; however, I feel it is especially warranted now. I would not be happily wedded to my darling Jonathan if not for your courage and guidance. And now I have the most joyous news to tell; we are to have a child! After two long years, I have finally come to fulfill my duty as loving wife and soon to be mother. My babe is already kicking about in eagerness to greet the world._

_I must keep this note short for we are currently in Paris, and I must attend a dinner with Johnathan. We have been here for three months now and hardly a moment's rest! I simply wished to relay this most exciting news as quickly as possible for I am unable to contain my happiness and wish to infect all those about me with it._

_Do write soon._

_With warmest regards,_

_Wilhelmina Harker_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dearest Wilhelmina,_

_I am overjoyed to receive such an honor and accept! Nothing could please me more than to be young Julianna's godfather. Father Kevins is a most devout man and though old in his ways, a warm hearted gentleman. He delights in children not having any of his own and having come from a large family of nine; he was the eldest and often caregiver to his siblings. He will no doubt make the baptism a most holy, joyous occassion; more so than it already is._

_I do have some business to tend to, so I will not be able to arrive and join in the merriment until the day before. I apologize for such tardiness; but, as you know, my business is not one that waits. But do not fret. The freaks are small in number and usually attack in groups like wolves allowing me to smite them in one blow. Let us just be thankful that the Count no longer walks among us._

_But I have gone on to an unhappy topic when all should be bliss! I do apologize once more, but my duty to rid this earth of all freaks is most sacred to me and forefront in my thoughts. I shall even let you in on some exciting news. Having some of the best scientific minds under my employ, I have begun the study of the vampire disease. It is a peculiar one, and one that I think can be permanently eradicated. With one swoop, I can rid the world of all vampires; however, it is a trying mission. But it shall wait as I celebrate your happiness. I am truely blessed and honored to have been chosen to serve such a sacred role. Julianna shall always be near to my heart, and I will take every step to ensure her a happy future as I know you shall._

_Until then... _

_Sincerely,_

_Abraham van Hellsing, Godfather-to-be_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Do forgive the shortness of this note and lack of formalities; however, I am in desperate need of your help! My sweet darling, Julianna, has been taken from us! And she still walks! I am certain you understand my meaning, yes? She is one of _them_. Oh, I do not know what to do! I beg of you to come swiftly to my aide. She is not herself!_

_Wilhelmina Harker_


	10. Look Alike

Integra patiently stood waiting for the former Count to show signs of surprise, shock, some kind of emotion; however, his features remained stoic. After reading the lines, Alucard set the aged papers onto the desk and rather than acknowledge the information he had just absorbed he asked what the books contained.

Motioning to the massive volumes, Integra stated the first contained a detailed description of the Harker lineage while the next was a book of various studies conducted by her late ancestor. The final was Abraham's journal which contained photographs amongst its thin pages. Picking the aforementioned up, she tenderly flipped through the decaying leaflets before coming across the passage and image she desired. Handing a picture to Alucard, a small portrait of a family could be seen. Immediately, Alucard recognized the two older figures, Jonathan and Mina. The third was of a girl in her late teens owning a striking resemblence to her mother and to the vampiress he had recently had a passioned duel with.

He felt like a damn fool to say the least. And while he fully registered this new found data, he read the passage Integra had marked from the diary.

_It seems there is no taming Julianna. The sweet child she had been has been devoured by an undead beast. It is strange since most who are turned retain similiar personalities to that of their living self; however, it would seem that the transformation had been too much for her kind, tender soul. She is now a wicked thing bent on vengence. But I cannot say that this lust to smite her damner is without origin. Apparently, her mother and father had told her the frightening tales of their earlier years and pronounced their hatred and blame upon the Count. _

_It is my theory that Julianna is acting upon this information, having fully embraced her new being, to slaughter the Count. I would not be desperate to halt her for with his death brings the death of all vampires. (Mina and Jonathan are as of yet unaware of the Count's continued existance.) My studies have concluded that if the father of all vampires were to die, then all other vampires would perish. Each of the wicked things can sense his near presence, feel his blood pulse through their veins. A'las, he seems to be truely immortal and my experiments futile; I only anger him more and plant a deeper seed of hatred in his being. I fear my ancestors may well suffer his wrath even if he is a servant to our name._

_Regardless, Julianna is the daughter of dear friends and must be saved at any cost. Unfortunently, she has proven a clever girl in her escapades. But I will not cease. A Hellsing never accepts failure. I only pray I am quick enough._

Alucard's eyes had narrowed into slits having certain bits of information in that article dug up. As he had said, most of his past was better left buried. But what irked him the most was that Integra now knew his dirty little secret.

Snapping the journal shut, Alucard cast his sharp gaze unto his master. Their eyes silently battled before a rap on the door disrupted their, er, discussion.

"Enter." Integra held the gaze until the absolute last moment in which the Sergeant once more entered his leader's domain.

Turning to him, she waited for him to announce why he was present.

"Sir, do pardon this intrusion." Frops bowed. "I fear, though, that the freak of last night has once more made her presence known."

"Alucard shall be sufficent in handling this nuisance. No additional help will be required. Where is she?"

"At the gates, sir."

Eyes went wide with shock and surprise at the girl's gall and determination. Alucard's expression was a confused one jumping from one emotion to the next while Integra became decidedly bemused.

Dismissing the Sergeant, she dug out a fresh cigar and holstered her gun. "I expect my order to be obeyed this time."

Alucard faded through the floor and onto the street just behind Julianna with full intention of obeying his master's will as any faithful servant would do... even if a lack of choice existed.

His eyes were narrowed and the girl merely laughed. "So you finally know my secret, Count! How pleasant! I no longer must charade but charm you with my own smiles." Her lips twisted into a sneer.

"There shall be no further parlay on my part. You will die."

"Is that so my dearest Count? Can you really live with executing the daughter of your beloved? It is your fault she had to suffer through her daughter's demise. It is your fault she never really smiled. It is all your fault." The last sentance was spoken low and sharp.

Alucard did not hesitate a moment before unholstering both his weapons and taking aim. The vampiress dodged the bullets and fired her own weapon. Alucard didn't bother to dodge but kept attacking. And so their battle raged on. In the midst of it, Integra had walked out of the mansion lighting her cigar and stopped to watch from a distance.

((AN: I have definite plans to continue this story; however, I would like to know how everyone thinks I'm doing so far and what their opinion of the storyline is. Please feel free to make suggestions or slash.))


	11. The End of a Vendetta and Love

Whether it be moments, hours, or weeks, those transfixed on the age-old battle of a vendetta never turned their gaze away. The calm smoker with eyes ablaze with blue flames dancing through the wisps of gathering fog watched as the imp fired round after round at her demon slave to no avail. She may have pondered why he did not summon his puppies to devour the young lady lost in revenge only to discover each gaze upon the brown locks and tender features brought a pang to his eroded heart, but her mind was blank and lost in the transient hours.

In the distance, the Sergeant stood at attention peering through the cagy fencing of the barracks with keen interest as calm and stoic as ever. Such a battle of passionate hate and love deserved rememberance and somberness for the one that would certainly die in the end.

Alucard, his red eyes transfixed on the wild creature before him, did not blink, did not fire true as he took each lead bullet, each scarless scratch. Only when he spun to gracefully catch a misfire in the arm and shoot at a toe did he catch his master's hazy, livid look bringing him out of the transcendence; his uncertainty, his failed redemption, the cause of his damnation left his mind. This vampiress intent upon his impossible demise was not Mina. Mina had never loved him... he... he had never loved her. She was simply another attractive lure, another challenge, another prize he had wished to claim as his own.

Julianna did not see the fast step that placed Count Dracula mere inches away with each of his guns pointed dangerously at her head and heart. With one final sneer she declared, "At least I'll go to hell." And then the gunfire resounded in the still night air thick with low lying clouds as the form went limp and flew away as dust.

The Sergeant pivoted left and marched back to his quarters whilst Alucard walked to face his master never allowing his stare to release hers from his.

"She seemed rather pleased to meet the Devil." No smile graced her lips, no smirk, no frown; Alucard's expression was the same.

"Lucky."

"Oh?"

"You would understand if you lived beyond your time alone and without cause. Without the ability to waste me, she had nothing to exist for."

"Do you have something to exist for, Alucard?"

Yet again, time seemed forgotten as a silence stretched on...

Alucard eventually spoke after dropping to one knee with a bowed head only to look up grinning his customary smirk, "My service to the Hellsing name is my cause of existance."

Integra couldn't help a small grin herself as a snort escaped through her nose.

"Good morning, My Master." Alucard then faded away as the fog covered his shadowed form leaving Integra to return to her duties as the sun peaked above the horizon.

((AN: So, yep, that ends that portion of the story, I'm going to be taking a new tact with the next few chapters with the Sergeant having a more pertinent role as well as do a slight time jump, probably just a year or so. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but that's just how it came out. Please R&R! I really would like to know everyone's thoughts on this tale so far!))


End file.
